


[podfic] Before Spring

by Annapods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AI Connor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Culture, Android Discrimination, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Non-traditional romance, POV Alternating, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Writer Connor, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Connor is not Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife. Connor is not RK800. Connor, Connor is a writer. Connor is a program.Hank is still Lieutenant Anderson, detective at the homicide brigade of the Detroit Police Department. Hank is still a dead-beat cop without a wife and without a kid. But Hank, Hank didn’t help the revolution. Heck, Hank wasn’t even there.00:44:45





	[podfic] Before Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468069) by [Annaswrite (Annapods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bs) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t1h85lsntcbujp1/%5BDBH%5D%20Before%20Spring.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t1h85lsntcbujp1/%5BDBH%5D%20Before%20Spring.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 


End file.
